dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 21 Page 1
Chapter 21: Seeing the Past’s Horrors “AARRGGHH!” Gohan slammed his fist into a mountain side near the end of the Forbidden Forest, its sound of impact echoing throughout the whole forest area. His hand glowed and crackled with gold energy as it made contact with the stone surface, causing it create a huge blast. His punch made a huge crack arise across the mountain, some bits of rubble and gravel falling to the ground as the crack increased in size vertically. Rock dust and bits of debris rose from where Gohan’s fist made came into alignment with the peak. When it all cleared, Gohan pulled his hand away from the hole, being silent the whole time period. There was a distinct hole where his fist was once, which stretched all the way to the opposite side of the mountain, so Gohan could see through it. Soon after that the energy that surrounded his hand vanished as soon as it had materialized. Also, the seething features that were on his face then faintly returned to normal, although you could still see a flicker of irritation in his eyes. Gohan had been out here for what seemed like an eternity, but he estimated only about six hours, making it almost ten or eleven. After his confrontation with the others, he immediately fled to the common room, where as soon as the bed room area for the boys was empty, he Instant Transmissioned himself outside the window in the room. Then Gohan sped off to the farthest (yet safe place for Dumbledore’s awareness) area in the Forbidden Forest, where he relentlessly trained as if he were only nine days away from fighting Cell once again. He reckoned that he never had such an intense training session since he got here and this increased his strength and power by a sensible amount. He didn’t doubt it if the kids at Hogwarts could feel the shockwaves and sounds of the passion that the two split Gohan’s generated, their attacks colliding at the other. It was over an hour since he stopped training like that, and the two Gohans were now joined back into one, whole and angry Saiyan child. Right now Gohan was just letting go of his stress and frustrations on other things around him. Gohan now peered at the destruction that he had brought to the surrounding vicinity, showing slight glee that he got rid of his resentment and other negative feelings in only one straight work out. Gohan sighed, “Well, at least that last one calmed me down a bit. I think I finally figured out why Vegeta always wants to fight me or Piccolo… he’s always such a hot head every minute, I guess beating something or someone up is the only thing that calms him down.” Gohan chuckled at the thought, remembering all of the countless times he had seen Vegeta enraged for some reason (from what he would yell, Bulma mostly) and then he pulled Gohan away from his studies and lunch to make him fight, or if Chi-Chi was there with her frying pan he would fly back to Capsule Corp. and stalk off to the Gravity Room for some advanced gravity exercise for the remainder of the day. Gohan stared into the sky, admiring how the all of stars and the moon (which wasn’t full) in the sky illuminated the surrounding area in a coat of pale light. He then started seeing his Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s faces in the stars above him, as if they were constellations. “How could they,” He started, glaring into the stars. “… Why would they not tell me they knew? I’ve always been as honest as I could with them, except for the whole being half alien thing. But except for all of the stuff related to that, I’ve always told the truth to them.” But than again, I’ve got to see it from their point of view. From what I learned about their secrets from me, they only knew about the Demon King and my dad for less than a few hours, so I guess not telling me about that is understandable. And I have been acting a little reclusive on some subjects when people ask about me. I don’t even think I’ve ever even mentioned Roshi or Krillin to anyone. Gohan tore his eyes from the darkened sky, and walked towards a small pond, only about twenty feet in diameter and maybe eight feet deep. He looked into the pond, and saw his reflection staring back at them expressionless. But then, he smiled vaguely as his manifestation in the water suddenly turned into his father, grinning cheerfully and waving at him. Dad had always been calm and forgiving if something bad happened; he acted as if there was nothing but fun and games in the world. His dad showed him infinite patience and kindness if he did something wrong (which was rare though happened occasionally), and that was something that Gohan had always tried to do in respect to Goku. Gohan sighed, “I can’t stay mad at them, and this just isn’t how I am. Dad would have understood that were only curious and concerned with their own safety (as well as the schools), and only wanted to understand if I was hiding anything.” Gohan jumped into the air, over the tops of the trees in the forest, and saw in the distance Hogwarts luminous in the moonlight beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Gohan started flying over back to the school, slow and very steady, admiring the surrounding landscape below him. Although he was clean of all anger and bitterness he had for his friend’s hours ago, he still hesitated going back to the castle, afraid of how their reactions would be from then on now. As he flew back to the castle so he could get some sleep, Gohan smiled somewhat. “I just hope that this won’t be something that they’ll dwell on for a long time. And I like to think that this won’t cause me to take a glimpse into their minds and memories every time I see them; so that I can trust them again.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Little moonlight poured into the dim room, no one in the room. It was roughly after eleven, and Gohan had just slipped into the room using Instant Transmission. Gohan glanced around the room, making sure no one was in the room. He wanted to be extremely careful, so that no more attention would be further brought onto him. After he assumed that all of the other Gryffindor boys were still out in the Common Room, was about to jump into his bed when he heard someone stir. “Gohan? Where’ve you been this whole time?” A voice said, breaking the silence that the room had ever since he came in. Gohan slowly turned to his right, and saw that Harry was now sitting up in his bed, staring at him strangely with the diary in hand. Gohan cursed under his breath, apparently mad at himself for not bothering to detect for (regular) people’s energy signatures. This is great. Thanks to my impudence and not checking for ki’s, I’ve now got to hope Harry hadn’t seen him come in the room, or discuss the incident that happened before. He and Harry simply stared at each other for a few seconds, as if registering that the other was there. Gohan was sure that things between Harry and the others and him were going to be a little unsteady for a while, and this was just an early test. “Around.” Gohan answered slowly. He was trying to come with something on the spot, “I was on the Quidditch Field for a while, and then hung out at the Owlery, and then I came back here to get some sleep.” Harry looked at him strangely, as though he was trying to find the words to say something. “Oh…” Harry merely said. He then continued, “… Look, Gohan, I want to apologize”- “Forget it,” Gohan interrupted, “You, Ron, and Hermione were only curious; and curiosity (however dangerous) is something that none of us can control. Just try to understand that I value my privacy and that some things I don’t like to talk about.” Harry looked confused. He couldn’t understand how Gohan could be so calm and (unless he was imagining it)… has such kindness in his voice. It was almost as if Gohan didn’t even want to discuss this also, like he wanted this conversation to be dead and buried from this point. “Alright, if you say so.” Harry began. “But, I just want to ask you someth”- “NO.” Gohan stated firmly. “I don’t want us to talk about this again. When I want to I’ll tell you and the others everything that you want to know, but until then let’s just act like it never happened.” Harry was silent for a few seconds, as if this was the proper thing to do for now. “Okay, but…,” Harry grinned, “I guess I’m not the only one here that looks a lot like their dad. You and your dad have even wilder hair than me and mine.” Gohan smiled; to him this was a complement and nothing less than one. The fact that Harry thought Gohan and his dad were alike warmed him up greatly inside. Gohan then noticed that Harry was holding Riddle’s diary for the first time. He assumed this was why he was up; he was probably trying to study it again like him and Gohan had done so many times. “Why do you have the diary Harry? Trying to see if there’s anything special about it again?” He nodded, “Yep, I’m sure something is up with this diary, and I know you know it. But how do we find out? “Well, how about you try seeing if the book gets wet with ink again.” Gohan suggested, “I mean that’s a start to it. Then we can work our way up from there.” “Good idea,” Harry agreed. He reached into his bedside cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill. He then dipped the quill into the bottle, and then dangled the quill in midair over the diary’s blank page. “Okay,” Harry started, “Here we go.” He brought the quill to the diary, and made a tiny spot on the pages with the ink. The red ink shown brightly on the paper, and then, it disappeared into the book itself, as if it had vanished! Gohan and Harry’s eyes widened, they didn’t know how the ink would disappear from the diary, and this surprised them. “This is amazing.” Harry said. Gohan nodded, “Write something and see what happens.” “But what should I right?” “I don’t know, anything will do I guess.” Harry nodded his head in understanding. He then bent down and muttered as he was writing, “Hello, my name is Harry Potter.” “Oh yeah.” Gohan rolled his eyes, “Introduce yourself to the book, that’s what you should write.” Before Harry could argue, the words in the book seem to disappear like the blot. And then, a moment later some words seeped onto the diary’s page, only they were not what Harry had written before. Hello, Harry Potter My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary? Harry and Gohan’s eyes had widened in astonishment once they read it. Then the words started to fade out from the page, and sunk back into the diary. Harry smirked once he saw the expression on Gohan’s face. “You were saying?” “Never mind that,” Gohan persisted, “answer the diary already.” Harry said as he wrote, “Me and my friend Gohan Son (who is here with me) found it after someone tried to flush it down the toilet.” He and Gohan waited anxiously for Riddle’s reply, and then immediately read what he written. It is nice to also meet you, Gohan Son. And I guess it is lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting ways than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read. Well, at least now I know why that book has something like an energy signature. Gohan thought. Whatever magics this Riddle guy used to seal his memories in this book must also make it act like it is alive when used, which clearly explains why it has something that is like ki, though not precisely. Gohan and Harry didn’t have to tell the other they wanted to know what he was thinking, because they both looked extremely eager and curious. “What do you mean?” Harry scribbled down. Gohan moved next to Harry, so that he could clearly see what was going on. Riddle then answered them once more. I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was about to reply, but Gohan stopped his hand from writing on the page. “Could I write now? I’m tired of acting like you are the only one in the room he can talk to.” “Sure,” Harry answered, “by all means do so.” Gohan smiled, Harry knew this was a thank you to him, and nodded. Gohan picked up the quill, and started writing. “This is now Gohan writing, and that’s where we are now. Hogwarts students are being attacked; it’s horrible what’s happening here. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets would you.” Gohan could have sworn that for a moment, the book’s ki (he couldn’t think of any other way to put it) flared up, but then it disappeared back to its normal, low state. Riddle then wrote back saying that the Chamber was opened in his fifth year, a girl had died as a result of the monster (they made it out as an accident) and three others were attacked too, and they even caught the culprit. “Well it’s happening again. There have been three attacks and no one has a clue as to who is behind them. Could you tell us who did it last time?” Riddle then wrote back, “''I can show you, if you like. You don’t have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.” Harry and Gohan looked to each other in confusion, clearly baffled at what Riddle meant. Gohan set the quill down on the bedside cabinet; trying to grasp what was written in the diary. How could they see his memories, weren’t they supposed to stay inside your head? They looked into the darkness behind them, making sure that they were still the only ones in the room. Nothing but black was behind them still. “I think this diary’s had a little too much ink absorbed into its pages, wouldn’t you agree?” Gohan stated. Harry looked amused at the wisecrack, though said nothing to support it. He looked back to the diary, wondering what it had meant. Then he saw something that made his eyes widened in astonishment. “Gohan, look at this.” Curious, Gohan bent over a little and saw that Riddle was responding to them once more; fresh red ink was oozing out and new letters were being formed from it. ''Let me show you. Harry turned to Gohan. “Well, what do you think? Should we “let him show us”?” Gohan shrugged, “Why not. We might as well find out how we can see a memory, and this may even help us in finally discovering who the Heir actually is.” Harry nodded, and picked up the quill and wrote, “OK.” The next thing that they knew, the pages of the diary were blowing forward, like they were caught in an immense gust of wind. They immediately stopped seconds later, the dates in the corner read half-way through the month of June, June 13th and 14th. Gohan and Harry’s eyes were wide open and their mouths hanging down in surprise. The next thing that happened was even stranger; the box that had June 13th in it was glowing brightly, resembling a small television. Harry picked up the book slowly, looking at Gohan to see if he had any objections to his actions. Gohan’s response was only to move in closer to where Harry was, as to get a closer look to the page. Gohan and Harry saw that the date box was getting bigger as they leaned their heads in closer and as Harry raised the diary nearer to them. Gohan couldn’t understand what happened next. The date box grew even bigger, and then it was like a vacuum was sucking him into the box. He felt his body being stretched and pulled into the book, and his whole body was surrounded by a whirlwind of color and shadow. Gohan turned and saw Harry coming into view; he thought that Harry must have started experiencing what just happened to himself after him. Gohan saw that he was falling down into a room of some sort, but couldn’t tell what because it was a little blurry. To Gohan this was no more difficult than flying, so he floated down to the ground and his feet landed softly onto the floor. Harry also landed, but he was very shaky and slightly pale; Gohan figured that he wasn’t used to the feeling that you would get from flying (which was similar to this feeling), which made a lot of sense since this did not affect Gohan in the slightest. Gohan walked over to stand next to Harry, checking to make sure he was alright. “Harry, you okay?” Harry nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry looked around the room, trying to see where they were as it was coming into focus. He gasped, and made a minor movement in the air. “This is Dumbledore’s office.” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction